


На круги своя

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: налаживание отношений с отцом - штука сложная, но не невозможная





	На круги своя

Каждый раз видя этот взгляд, полный диаметральных чувств, Манфред усмехается: он все еще помнит с каким восхищением на него смотрели эти же глаза при первой встрече, как неуверенно говорил только перешедший черту совершеннолетия паренек. Сейчас этот вундеркинд заменил ту неуверенность высокомерием, с которым смотрит на всех: от очарованных его гением людей до близких друзей (их становилось все меньше). При художнике оно смешивалось с тем, что появляется в глазах каждого фаната, видящего своего кумира: восхищение, с желанием бегать хвостиком. Это замечает и Лео, пытавшийся весь вечер быть подальше от отца, скучая и напиваясь (это удавалось, несмотря на все попытки официантов этому препятствовать). 

«Как может мазня этого старпера заинтересовать такого человека?», — проносится в голове парня. Тут точно должен быть подвох, ведь будь Манфред-младший создателем андроидов, он бы точно интересовался чем-то покруче, нежели странные рисунки бывшего торчка. Или что-то более приземленное, например, красный лед. Ох, как Камски, должно быть, возмущен, что одной из его разработок пользуются не самые лучшие люди, создавая наркотик. Такие же гении не подвержены подобным порокам, да? Они с задумчивым видом выпивают пару тройку бокалов вина, смотря на какой-нибудь очень красивый пейзаж с балкона своей виллы. 

А разговор между отцом и Элайджей тем временем все идет, не собираясь прекращаться (хотя по прикидкам Лео выносить стариковские философствования и нравоучения невозможно больше 15-ти минут). А потом парень вновь замечает взгляд Камски и перестает удивляться, ему становится интересно, что же создатель андроидов может обсуждать с его художником, не особо интересующимся техническим прогрессом, и подходит ближе.

— А! Лео! — окликает отец, стоит младшему приблизиться, — Элайджа Камски, хотя ты и без меня, наверняка, узнал, — улыбается и похлопывает сына по плечу, а в глазах что-то непонятное, чего никогда в глазах старика Манфред-младший не видел — Мой сын — Лео.

Камски протягивает подростку руку и тот неуверенно отвечает на рукопожатие и здоровается, а чертов гений расплывается в улыбке, напоминая тем самым злодея-искусителя из фильмов или игр — черт знает, в такие моменты все в голове смешивается воедино, не давая и цельную фразу без запинки сказать. И не то чтобы Лео фанател по создателю андроидов. По крайней мере, не теперь — лет в 12-14 — возможно, но об этом никто не знает и не должен.

— Его мать мне рассказывала о том, как он собирал журналы и листовки с тобой или твоими андроидами, — по-доброму усмехается Карл, и младший (на удивление) совсем не раздражается, а дико смущается, будто совсем мальчишка.

— Это было давно, — бурчит он, а мужчины хихикают и продолжают прерванный разговор. Еще немного покрутившись около них (и узнав все-таки тему беседы) Лео раздражается и уходит искать выпить.

«Всегда про чертовы картины и надежды о том, что я тоже стану рисовать», — уже чуть успокоившись, с бокалом мартини в руке, думает парнишка.

***

Лео принимает новость о госпитализации отца будучи в наркотическом экстазе. Он даже не сразу понимает, что сообщает ему об этом не врач или медсестра, а сам Камски. Его слова плывут в голове, причудливо визуализируясь в сознании, хочется пропеть каждое под музыку, что стучит из колонок, но вместо этого младший Манфред встает с кровати, оглядывая находящихся с ним в комнате людей. Парень, сидевший на другом краю кровати, рядом с тумбочкой, материт вставшего на чем свет стоит, но не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть кто это: занят построением идеальных дорожек. Недалеко от него же танцуют две девушки и парень, одна из них трясет кудряшками на голове, дико смеясь: еще чуть-чуть и эти волосы, так напоминающие пружинки, начнут свою самостоятельную жизнь. Возможно, в ближайшем стакане. Лео хихикает, а потом вдруг одергивает себя: ему не положено веселиться, с отцом беда. 

Минут 10 уходит на осознание того, что с отцом произошло, и чуть дольше на принадлежность голоса, звучавшего в динамике. Первым делом Манфред-младший называет номер, какое-то время хихикает, доволясь собственным остроумием, а затем валится на кровать обратно, думая о том, что память подводит, и он опять не помнит, что хотел сделать мгновения назад.

«Это забавно», — проносится в голове перед тем, как сознание гаснет.

***

Совсем непривычно видеть Карла вот так: еще больше наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть в ставшие обреченными глаза. Лео по-настоящему сочувствует, и ему стыдно, что он так и не навестил отца до момента выписки. Еще больше его поглощает это чувство, когда в голове возникает ответ на вопрос «почему»? 

Яркими вспышками щелкают воспоминания: вот он в квартире друга, просыпается с телефоном в руке, не помня, что было до, кроме того, что первая в жизни молодого человека сессия сдана. Дальше к нему подбегает знакомая и дала пыхнуть, от чего Лео не отказывается: картинки проносятся в голове, одна другой ярче, громче. В ушах начинает гудеть. Так было не все три недели, что Карл лежал в больнице. В какой-то из дней младший Манфред, отоспавшись и приведя себя в порядок, собирался пойти к отцу. Но испугался: голос старика в динамике был уставшим, лишенным эмоций, совершенно пустым. 

Уже через несколько часов Лео торчал на квартире какой-то знакомой сокурсницы, имени которой не запомнит, наверное, никогда. Да и зачем? В этой компании им весело и без того. 

Кажется, они играли в снежки на заправке в другом штате, будучи в носках.

— Прости, что не навестил, — заходя за спину, чтобы взять за ручки и повезти коляску вперед по холлу, говорит тихо, будто стесняясь.

— Принимаю, — голос Карла кажется таким же, как тогда по телефону — потерянным. 

Лео, не зная как ответить, что еще можно сказать начинает молча везти старика к выходу. Его возмущает это странное «принимаю», которое отец ни разу не говорил, когда младший просил прощения. Чаще устраивал моралфажные лекции, а после просил так больше не делать. В такие моменты глаза Карла так и светились теплотой и надеждой, и немного укора, но без него во взгляде родитель не смотрел на сына с тех пор, как узнал про наркотики. Странно, что после того скандала не перестал общаться — Лео был уверен, что именно так и поступит разочаровавшись.

Поездка на такси до дома прошла нормально, но после нее Лео стало ясно насколько Карл в отчаянии: тот очень пассивно принимал помощь, совсем не обращал внимание на то, что происходит за окном и не просил поменять музыку. Даже когда он очень сильно ругался с сыном, то все равно начинал подмечать изменения в пейзаже города или черты людей вслух. На все вопросы Карл отвечает неохотно, часто расплывчато, из-за чего приходится долго задавать один и тот же вопрос, меняя слова.

— Не нужна мне никакая сиделка! — взрывается художник, когда они заходят в ворота, — То, что я не могу ходить — еще не значит, что я не сумею сам о себе позаботиться! — перед ними автоматически распахиваются двери, а голос девушки приветствует «Добро пожаловать домой, Карл и Лео». Наверное, это заставляет Карла гнев на милость (или что-то похожее):

— Ты ставил? — спрашивает уже мягче, смотря на подъемник для колясок.

— Не я, а андроиды-установщики, которые ночью приехали по срочному заказу, — с некоторой гордостью отвечает. Лео и правда гордится тем, что решился купить эту штуку, не дожидаясь отца: хоть как-то сумеет извиниться за свой проеб.

***

Во всем доме Манфреда холодно. Лео не может согреться даже под двумя одеялами, с кружкой горячего какао в руках. Он знает почему, уже встречался, правда, ненадолго, ибо всегда закидывался новой дозой. Сейчас младший хочет позаботиться об отце (или хотя бы постараться), а потому после того, как Карл оказался дома — переехал к нему. Много времени это не заняло: и без того не мало его вещей были тут, раньше художник часто настаивал, чтобы сын у него гостил. Как бы тот не старался сблизиться — Лео всегда этого избегал, теперь ситуация обратна. Правда, Карл не избегает, не пытается прекратить беседу, если она завязывается. Просто ведет себя максимально пассивно, все чаще сидит у себя в комнате к задвинутыми шторами, думая о чем-то, разочарованно глядя на собственные ноги. 

«Темные деньки Манфредов», — смеется своим мыслям парень, пытаясь донести кружку до губ не расплескав содержимого. Его всего трясет, в груди поселился холод, который ничем не возможно выгнать; глаза хочется заменить из-за их чувствительности: каждая ресничка колет, моргать неприятно, а когда подносишь что-то горячее к лицу — все мутнеет, слезы выступают. «Гребаный пар, гребаный пиздец».

— Здравствуй, Лео, Карл у себя? — «явление ебаного Христа народу. Эта рожа здесь откуда?» — младший ничего не отвечает, лишь смотрит, выпучив глаза. Дыхание сбилось, сердце, кажется, сейчас ушло не то что в пятки — глубоко под пол. Половина содержимого кружки оказалось на одеяле, в которое Лео завернулся с ногами (еще часть — на полу).

— Ты, блять, как вошел? — все же находится Манфред, а его собеседник лишь улыбается. Позади него стоит два андроида: вечная спутница Хлоя и мулат, которого Лео точно не видел нигде. — Это новая модель? — Камски со своей улыбочкой и нечитаемым взглядом напоминает Джокера, или какого другого трикстера. «Или как их там...»

— Я тоже не плохо поживаю, спасибо за вопрос, — Хлоя рядом хихикает, а мулат продолжает стоять, как истукан. — Пришел навестить твоего отца, — небольшая пауза Элайджа оглядывает все вокруг, а затем продолжает: — И сделать ему подарок, — кивок головой в сторону мулата, продолжающего стоять и пыриться в одну точку.

— Он в своей комнате, в мастерской не был с момента выписки, просил никого туда не заходить, — Лео сам не понимает зачем, дает столько лишней информации, но сейчас это кажется очень нужным. Камски в ответ играет бровями, поворачивается к своим детищам. — Вы же ушли из Киберлайф.

— Это не повод ходить без Хлои, — хохочет Элайджа, подмечая как поменялся тон собеседника, — А, или ты о нем? Я ушел, но никогда не говорил, что не буду работать над андроидами более, — он чуть наклоняется к Лео и лохматит волосы.

— Эй! Хватит! — заторможено, Камски к тому времени уже вышел из гостиной. 

«Гребаная ломка».

Все еще трясясь, парень все же решается подняться наверх и все проконтролировать: еще ни с одним посетителем Лео не оставлял отца наедине, даже когда приходит медсестра – он сидит рядом. А тут — Камски! Классный, конечно, чувак, но хуй знает, что у него в голове! Да еще с такой улыбкой!

На душе становится чуть спокойнее, когда из комнаты слышен бодрый голос старика — такими интонациями он уже несколько недель не говорил с сыном, колет. 

— Если ты принимаешь мой подарок — стоит назвать его, для удобства взаимодействия, — говорит Камски, когда Лео заходит в комнату. Отец сразу же награждает его теплым взглядом, и все беспокойство исчезает. «У него будет помощник, это же хорошо?»

— Можешь назвать не сейчас, — продолжает тем временем Камски, — когда придумаешь под...

— Маркус, — перебивает Карл и улыбается.

«Давно бы так».

***  
Через полтора года Лео сидит на своей квартире, уже давно переехал, когда перестал волноваться за отца, полностью доверив его Маркусу, да и на учебу добираться так проще. Младший Манфред злится, потому что везде кажется предательство. Это не паранойя от наркотиков — он слез, теперь только травка, и та не так часто, как хотелось бы. 

«Пиздец», — разносится в голове, Лео так себя давно не чувствовал. Звуки, которые доносятся до комнаты — раздражают, где-то на кухне возится его девушка. «Прикрикнуть, что ли?», — странная мысль, которую Манфред пытается отогнать, как и следующую за ней: в кармане пиджака, он оставил его в прихожей, пакетик с красными кристаллами. Лео купил их не задумываясь, будучи злым. 

Сегодня Карл посмотрел на Маркуса с тем самым, до сих пор не понятым, в глазах, что Лео видел один раз, когда его представляли гребанному гению Камски. От чего будучи подростком он был смущен, а не раздражен (как всегда). Сегодня было наоборот: взгляд предназначался не ему, а уже почти забытая злость и раздражение вновь забурлили внутри. 

«Нахуй, блять, все», — возвращается за пиджаком Лео и все же делает замечание девушке на кухне.


End file.
